


Today's The Day

by Twinmomma16



Series: Blaine (Head Canon storys) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinmomma16/pseuds/Twinmomma16
Summary: The story of 14 year old Blaine coming out to his parents.Todays the day that he’s going to share his big secret with his parents. He’s been putting it of for a while now, scared of disappointing them, but he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. This secret was eating him up inside. He couldn’t truly be himself until he told his parents and he was tired of pretending to be someone he isn’t.But how would his parents react. Would this change his life for the better or for the worse?
Series: Blaine (Head Canon storys) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713829
Kudos: 3





	1. Today's The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I'm writing this mainly for myself but thought I would upload it so other Blaine lovers could read it.
> 
> I tried to keep this a canon as possible.

Todays the day.  
Standing outside his front door, Blaine takes a deep breath. Todays the day that he’s going to share his big secret with his parents. He’s been putting it off for a while now, scared of disappointing them, but he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. This secret was eating him up inside. He couldn’t truly be himself until he told his parents and he was tired of pretending to be someone he isn’t. 

Another deep breath. He walks in. “Mom! Dad! I’m home!” He shouted. No response. Blaine walked into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table. 

Hey Sweetie,  
There was an emergency at work. Should be back before dinner. Dad finishes work at 5.  
Love you.  
Mom.

After reading it, Blaine put the note in the bin and headed upstairs to his room. He was used to being at home alone. His parents both worked in the medical field so were often called out to emergencies at work. He grabbed his homework out of his satchel and sat down at his desk.

After completing his homework, Blaine then went over to his keyboard to practice. He had always been musically gifted. He’d been taking piano lessons since he was 4, guitar lessons since he was 7 and his mom said he had a voice like an angel. It was hardly surprising though. Musical talent ran in the family. His mum had been in a show choir when in high school, so she had always encouraged Blaine and his older brother to follow their passion for the expressive arts. Sometimes the pressure was too much for Blaine. His brother was 10 years older than him and was always criticizing him on what he was doing wrong, constantly making him feel like a failure. His brother was always like a shadow hanging over him.  
Their parents were so proud of Cooper for every achievement that he made. Proud of every contest he won. Proud when he graduated high school and was senior class valedictorian. When he moved to L.A and became an actor Blaine knew that everything he did would always be second best to his parents. They were proud of him too but everything he achieved his brother had already achieved. 

Blaine checked the time. It was 5.30pm. He was thirsty so decided to go downstairs for a drink. As he reached the bottom step, he could hear a car pull into the driveway. His parents must be home. He headed to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Just as he sat down at the table, he heard the front door open. 

“Anyone home?”  
Blaine groaned. He would recognise that voice anywhere. “In here Coop” Blaine shouted.  
Cooper headed into the kitchen to find his little brother sat at the table on his phone. “Hey squirt. Where’s mom and dad?”  
“At work. Dad should be home any minute now though…and please don’t call me that” Blaine pleaded. Cooper had been calling him squirt all his life and he hated it.  
“How come your home? We weren’t expecting you for another 2 weeks.”  
“Can’t I come home to see my little bro anymore?” Cooper asked, pretending to look offended. Blaine just ignored him. He knew Cooper saw him as a nuisance in his life. Their age gap was just too big for them to get along the way most siblings do. 

Just as Blaine finished his drink, he heard the door open again. “We’re home.” His mother called.  
“We’re in the kitchen mom!” Blaine shouted back.  
Having seen Cooper’s car parked outside, their mum hurried excitedly into the kitchen. “Hey mom,” Cooper was beaming as he hugged his mother. “Missed you.”  
“Missed you too, baby.” Their mother replied. “Your father should be in soon. He’s just gone upstairs to shower and change. How’s L.A?” She asked as she started to busy herself in the kitchen.  
“Great! I have an audition for a credit rating advert next week.” Blaine could tell Cooper was excited. “I’m hoping this is going to be my big break.”  
“Oh, honey I’m sure it will be.” She smiled at him reassuringly. “Have you eaten?”  
Cooper smiled “No, not yet. I was going to grab something to eat in a minute. I just wanted to see you guys first.” Blaine got up, put his phone in his pocket and headed toward the sink to wash his glass.  
“You can eat here honey. I’m about to start cooking now.” His mom said warmly. Mrs Anderson loved their family meals, which were rare since Cooper moved to Los Angeles.

Whilst his mom and brother were talking about Cooper’s life in L.A, Blaine took the chance to sneak off back to his bedroom, but as he reached the kitchen door his mother spotted him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked sternly. Blaine stopped and turned to face his mother. “To my room.” He replied.  
“No you’re not. Your brother has travelled a long way. The least you could do is spend some time with him.” Cooper looked from Blaine to his mom.  
“Its okay mom. I’m going to be here for a week. We have plenty of time to spend together.” He smiled at her and she motioned for Blaine to go, still not happy about it. “I’ll shout you when dinner’s ready.”

Blaine ran upstairs as quickly as he could before his mother could change her mind. It’s not that he hated Cooper, he didn’t, but Cooper was the golden child and when he was around Blaine felt pushed out. Blaine went over to his bed and threw himself backwards onto it. 

Telling his secret just got a whole lot harder.


	2. I'm Gay

A knock at his bedroom door made Blaine stir. He must have fallen asleep.  
Another knock. “Come in.” Blaine called.  
Cooper popped his head around the door. “Come on squirt, dinners ready. We’ve been shouting you for a few minutes now.”  
“Sorry. I fell asleep.”  
Blaine got up of the bed, took his phone out of his pocket he put it on charge on his nightstand. There was a strict no technology at the dinner table rule. Then headed down the stairs with Cooper.  
His mother and father were already sat at the table, the food set out in the centre waiting to be eaten. Blaine apologised as he sat down. Now that everyone was seated, they started to eat.  
“How was school today, Blaine?” Mr Anderson asked.  
“Stressful. I had two tests and gym today…but other than that it was fine.” Blaine answered. 

Conversation flowed around him naturally through dinner. Most of the talk was about Coopers life in Los Angeles and Blaine’s day at school.  
With both of his parents working full time, dinner time was the only time that they were all together at a reasonable hour to talk about how their day had been. Both his parents tried to always be present for the evening meal, rarely missing it. 

“Your quiet tonight sweetie. You sure you’re okay?” His mother asked, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.  
Blaine had barely touched the food on his plate and had only joined in with conversation when his parents asked him direct questions. He hadn’t been concentrating to carefully on any of the conversations as his mind was occupied thinking about how he was going to tell his family his secret.  
“Yeah, I’m fine mom.” Blaine replied, giving his mum a smile, albeit half-heartedly. The smile fooled nobody. They all looked at him knowing there was something bothering him.  
“Do you want to talk to me in private son?” His dad asked. Blaine sighed. There was no getting out of this. Now was the perfect opportunity to tell them. It was now or never. 

He took a deep, nervous breath. “Mom, Dad. I have something that I need to tell you.”  
Blaine looked at his plate, worried about making eye contact with his parents. Mr and Mrs Anderson shared a tentative look with each other before looking back at their youngest son. Cooper looked at his little brother with curiosity. He felt like he shouldn’t be there listening to what his brother was about to confess but wanted to know what was so wrong that Blaine couldn’t even look their parents in the eyes. 

Blaine took another deep breath and decided to just say it blunt. No long build up speech. No delaying the inevitable. He looked up at his parents, not quite making eye contact but looking in their direction. 

“I’m gay”


	3. Courage

The silence at the table was deafening. It felt like an eternity before someone spoke.  
His mom had started to cry. 

Cooper was gobsmacked. This was not what he had expected Blaine to confess. He thought it was going to be something like he’d gotten detention or failed a test, but not this. 

“Don’t joke about things like that Blaine. It’s not funny.” His dad stated annoyed.  
“I’m not having a joke dad. I realised a couple of months ago and I don’t feel like I can be myself, my true self, whilst pretending it’s not true. The way I’m supposed to feel about girls is the way that I feel about boys. I love boys.” Blaine said offended.  
“What do you know about love Blaine! Your 14.” Mr Anderson was getting angry.  
He thought he had raised his son right. Cooper had turned out fine. Where had he gone wrong with Blaine? 

Mrs Anderson was still quietly sobbing. She looked at her husband, then at her youngest son, then back at her husband. It was then that she said the first words since Blaine’s confession.  
“It’s just a phase. A lot of kids go through periods where they experiment. He’ll grow out of it. He’ll grow out of it then he’ll meet the girl of his dreams. He’ll still get married and have kids.” She was saying it more to comfort herself than anything.  
“I can still get married and have kids whilst gay. It’s not the end of the world.” Blaine stated, starting to get upset at his parent’s reactions.  
“I’m really disappointed in you Blaine. I thought we raised you better than this. Go to your room. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night”  
“Dad.” Blaine was shocked.  
He wasn’t expecting his parents to jump for joy when he told them, but he also wasn’t expecting to be rejected for being himself.  
“Now Blaine, before I drag you up there myself!” 

Blaine ran upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. Once in the privacy of his bedroom, he cried his heart out. That had gone so much worse than he could ever have expected.  
Blaine cried for around 5 minutes and then got up and headed to his nightstand where he had left his phone charging. Sitting back on the bed, Blaine re read the old texts between him and James from earlier. 

James:  
Hey have you told them yet xxx  
@4:03pm

Blaine:  
Hey sorry was doing my homework.  
@5:35pm  
Not yet. There not in. Mom got called out to an emergency at work before I got home xxx  
@5:36pm

James:  
Its okay haha. When do you think they will be home? Xxx  
@5:38pm

Blaine:  
Theyll be home for dinner. Ill tell them then xxx  
@5:39pm

James:  
Courage 😊  
@5:44pm

Blaine smiled after reading courage. He had met James over the summer, after he moved in over the road with his mom. At first he was just being friendly, showing James around and being a friendly face in a new place. But the longer they spent together, the closer they got. James quickly became Blaine’s best friend. Blaine quickly became James’ crush. It was the last week of summer vacation, whilst James and Blaine were having a sleep over, when James leaned in for a kiss. It caught Blaine by surprise, but he didn’t care. This felt right. It was in that moment when Blaine realised that he was gay. 

Blaine and James stayed up for a lot of the night talking about how they both felt. They’d been in a secret relationship ever since. When Blaine told James that he was going to tell his parents about his sexuality he was supportive. James wasn’t ready to go public so they agreed that Blaine wouldn’t say anything about their relationship yet. Blaine understood. Coming out is never an easy task, never mind when in high school.  
Blaine didn’t know what to put to James. Telling his parents had been a big disaster. After thinking about it for a minute, Blaine decided to tell James the truth. 

Blaine:  
I told them. It didn’t go well. Dad flipped and sent me to my room. ☹ xxx  
@7:12pm

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. He went over to his bookshelf where he had a selection of DVD’s and chose one. Once he put it in the DVD player, he grabbed the remote and curled up under his covers to watch the movie. Around 10 minutes in he received a text message. 

James:  
Sorry to hear that. You okay? xxx  
@7:25pm

Blaine answered the text with a simple ‘I will be.’ 

Blaine and James texted each other for a while longer. At 9pm Blaine said goodnight and put his phone on charge. He changed into his night clothes and got into bed without being prompted to by his parents. His dad was already mad, and he didn’t want to do anything that would anger him further, like staying up past his bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write more stories which follow on from this one. All stand-alone stories but make one big story when read toegether in order. When the next story is up I will link it on here. 
> 
> The next story will be about Blaine coping with the bullying at school for being gay and tension in Blaine and James' relationship as a result


End file.
